Truth or Dare
by Justgottawritegirl
Summary: The south park boys play a little, very popular game and its your choice what dare's and truth's they have!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I want to do a new story!

Okay don't sigh at me. I know I haven't finished two ones I am writing at the moment but you need to accept I get bad cases of writers block! Its a diseaseeeeee!

So, help me out by PMing (DON'T REVIEW!) Me and saying :

What your first name is :

Boy or girl:

Basic looks:

Who your crush is on South Park:

What (truth or dare?) _ you want (Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kenneth McCormack, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Leopold Butters Scotch, Clyde Donavon, Token Black..) _ to do:

Then I'll put you in the story! Just...like...that!

So what will it be about you ask? It will be Truth Or Dare!

Hee hee can't wait for the suggestions! Love you! Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

.,.,.,.

"What the fuck is going on?" That was the gist of what every person in the room was thinking. I smiled. This game was going to be funnnnn.

"Right, you are all here to play Truth or Dare. I don't care if you want to or not! Respect my authoritah!" I say loudly, gesturing all the boys to sit.

"Hey that's my catchphrase you blonde bitch!"

I walk swiftly over to him and slap his fat cheeks. Kyle, omg I love him, nods at me in approval.

"Okay, Tiana is the first person to be in this story who is NOT a South Park character! Well excluding me."

I clap my hands, since I can't snap my fingers and Tiana walks through the door, as if on queue.

"Hey!" I say , smiling at the brunette. She nods at my greeting and doesn't say anything.

"Okay... Go ahead Tiana," I say and wait expectantly.

"Um Stan?" She says, smiling nicely at him. He he, she has a crush on Stan.

"Yeah?" He asks, pausing his chat with Kyle.

"Would you ever date anyone besides Wendy?"

He lookes her up and down. He smirks seductively.

"Maybe you, " He says and curses as he unwillingly blushes. Tiana does the same and flicks her dark brown hair that runs down to her shoulders.

I giggle and clap my hands again. Tiana walks out the room.

"Wait !" Stan shouts. I raise an eyebrow and look at him.

"What?"

"I haven't got her number!" I roll my eyes and make her come back in. She smiles and writes her number on his hand.

Hope you liked it and congrats on being the first person to help me out!

Come on guys, PM to have yourself in this story!


	3. Chapter 3

He he

I've got competition! Mollanise likes Kyle too! Grr... ;)

I claop my hands and a girl with straight red hair walks in. I almost believe she is Kyle as a girl but then see her baby blue eyes.

I smile but then frown as she blushes and waves at Kyle. I pull her out of the room.

"You like Kyle too!?"

"Everyone does! He's a cutie!"

"I know! Oh well... Let's go inside and have our crush do his dare,"

"What are you two bitches talking about, eh? Get me some chicken you ugly cows!" Yells Cartman. I clap my hands lightly and Kyle does his dare. He slaps Cartman in the face then kicks him in the nuts. Then he punches him in the ribs (you must understand how much pressure Kyle put in that punch to be able to touch his ribs since he has a massive layer of fat).

Me and Emma giggle as Kyle beats the shit out of Cartman. Everybody cheers. Kyle steps up, finished. His hat has fallen off and his beautiful fiery curls are dampened with sweat. I look at the time and gasp.

"Okay Emma you gotta go." I am about to clap my hands when she looks into my eyes significantly. I sigh and give her Kyle's email address. I then send her off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get me some food or ill kick you in the nuts!" Shouted Cartman. I marched over to him and kicked HIM in the nuts. That's what he gets for shouting at my crush, Kyle Broflovski.

"You hungry? Hungry for a truth? Cos Anya has got one for you," I clap my hands and a slim girl walks into the room. She looks curiously at all the characters and smiles at Token.

"Okay so shoot!" I say. This will be good. The girl has balls for asking Cartman this.

"Are you gay Cartman?" She asks in a casual, simple way. His eyes pop out and he jumps about like he's half doing the Macarena and half doing Gangnam Style.

"No way bitch! How dare you accuse me of that!"

"But um, didn't you give Butters a blowjob?" I chip in, making the fat boy go ballistic.

"Okay Anya you better scram or he's gonna beat the shit out of you! No offense! I'm not sure if you'll be able to fight him off! PM me about it! Bye!" I clap my hands and she walks out away, flicking her dark wavy hair once before she exits.

"Wait, " I smile and don't bother asking him what's up. I clap her back in and she quickly gives him her number before going out again.

XD PM me so you can be in the story!


	5. Chapter 5

He he

I've got competition! Mollanise likes Kyle too! Grr... ;)

I claop my hands and a girl with straight red hair walks in. I almost believe she is Kyle as a girl but then see her baby blue eyes.

I smile but then frown as she blushes and waves at Kyle. I pull her out of the room.

"You like Kyle too!?"

"Everyone does! He's a cutie!"

"I know! Oh well... Let's go inside and have our crush do his dare,"

"What are you too bitches talking about, eh? Get me some chicken you ugly cows!" Yells Cartman. I clap my hands lightly and Kyle does his dare. He slaps Cartman in the face then kicks him in the nuts. Then he punches him in the ribs (you must understand how much pressure Kyle put in that punch to be able to even touch his ribs since he has a massive layer of fat).

Me and Emma giggle as Kyle beats the shit out of Cartman. Everybody cheers. Kyle steps up, finished. His hat has fallen off and his beautiful fiery curls are dampened with sweat. I look at the time and gasp.

"Okay Emma you gotta go." I am about to clap my hands when she looks into my eyes. I sigh and give her Kyle's email address. I then send her off.

Okay I'm only going to do one person then I'm gonna go to bed! Hurry up cos first come first served!


End file.
